


His First Time

by Chiapeto



Series: 7 Days of Butler [1]
Category: Be My Princess, Voltage Inc., bmp - Fandom, 王子様のプロポーズ | Be My Princess (Visual Novel)
Genre: BMP, Be my Princess - Freeform, F/M, Keith Alford butler, Luke the butler, Voltage Inc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiapeto/pseuds/Chiapeto
Summary: A drabble inspired by a confession posted about taking a butler's virginity.





	

It was a full moon, and the leaves atop the trees rustled against the warm nighttime breeze.

Quiet moans could be heard in the most remote corner of Liberty Manse’s vast garden, next to the tall stone wall semi covered with ivy that surrounded the property.

You managed to corner Luke here, his back against the cold wall, your body flushed against his. Both of your hands were resting against his torso, the feel of his toned chest against the palm of your hands quite obvious below the butler’s uniform. You trailed your mouth along his neck, feeling the heat emanating out of his pores. You could sense his heart beat racing a mile a minute in harmony with his heavy panting. His impeccably ironed white shirt was now a complete mess under the rough working of your fingertips.

“Mylady, wha..what are you doing?”

You brought your own lips as close to the butler’s lips, almost touching, and looked into his hazel eyes.

“Shhhh…”

You were wearing your sheer white nightgown that did nothing to help cool your body from the heat surging within you, an inexplicable feeling rising within the depths of your belly.

Your hands had moved faster than your mind, and the butlers pants were already down his knees by the time you found yourself kneeling in between his legs, his hard member inside your mouth. Luke threw his head back, and closed his eyes shut in his attempt to hold back any sounds from leaving his mouth. You felt a sense of complete control and it turned you on. You were so hungry to taste him so you made sure to savor every inch of the feast laid in front of you. It was mouthwatering to see the butler lose his cool under your ministrations but you were not done yet. Your core was aching for a share of this delicious feast and you slithered you body against his as you stood up, pressing your wet core against his hardness.

“Luke, this is the time you ask if you can be of any service to me”

“My..mylady… I don’t think this is appropriate…”

“Don’t think… just do Luke”

As the obedient butler that he was, Luke pulled your body and pressed if against the wall and took your legs up to wrap around his waist. His hot member was pressed against your wet slit through your soaked piece of underwear, his fingers fumbling to push the edge of your panties to one side. He kissed you deep to muffle your moans as he slid inside you, his hardness fitting snuggly against the walls of your tight aching core. You thread your fingers through his hair and eventually dig your nails in his shoulders as you try to keep yourself in place while Luke pounded into you with all his might. With gravity on your side, Luke ends up hitting so deep inside you, you almost lose consciousness when you reach you peak. Hearing the loud moan of his lady, Luke allowed himself to come, releasing his essence inside of you.

You hold each other tight as you both try to calm your beating hearts.


End file.
